The present invention relates to a standing position support apparatus for a roller coaster, a somersault coaster or any other amusement vehicle which rolls or orbits along a track in an amusement park or the like and, more particularly, to a standing position support apparatus for safely holding a passenger who stands on the amusement vehicle.
The present applicant has developed an amusement vehicle, a typical example of which is a so-called standing loop coaster. The passenger is held standing on the standing loop coaster, while the standing loop coaster moves along the track performing nose dives, turns and somersaults, thereby providing thrilling amusement which cannot be obtained from any other coaster. Unlike the conventional roller and somersault coasters where passengers sit deeply in their seats to maintain a lower center of gravity, the passenger maintains a higher center of gravity and his eye level is higher in the standing loop coaster, thus greatly increasing the feelings of zero gravity and speed and providing more thrilling sensations.
The safety of passengers in the standing loop coaster must be maintained while it is in motion. Overloads such as excessive gravity (G) due to transverse vibration and nose dive acceleration must not be imposed on the standing passenger. Even if the passenger faints while the standing loop coaster is in motion, the standing posture of the passenger must be maintained to protect him. For these purposes, a body support unit must be provided which may be used by passengers of different heights. Such a unit must ensure the safety of the passengers as well as provide thrilling amusement.